


Regrets

by 1oooW0rds



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Romance, fall into tartarus, jeyna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3083993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1oooW0rds/pseuds/1oooW0rds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason knew it wasn't exactly a bright idea, jumping after Reyna when she fell down into the pits of Tartarus. He just knew he had to. He wasn't going to leave her alone. Not again. Not if he could help it. AU (If Reyna and Jason fell into Tartarus) Pairing: Jeyna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

Regrets

“I don’t think it’s broken.” Jason announced as he gently rolled Reyna’s ankle. The stone-cold girl barely flinched but Jason still noticed it. It was a slight movement, her eyes narrowed a fraction and her teeth would bit her lower lips. He always had a knack of noticing those little things especially when Reyna was involved. Jason used to be bothered by this sixth sense but that was before he got his memories back. Now he’s confused by the familiarity. Reyna wouldn’t meet his gaze as she slowly pulled her leg back, tightening her laces of her purple converses. “We should really get moving.”

“No shit, Captain Obvious.” Reyna replied with a bit of a bite as she stood up gingerly, shifting her golden armor so it wouldn’t dig into her shoulder blades. Jason stood up also, clenching his gladius as he observed his surroundings. The fall was disorienting, messing with the blond boy’s senses. _Nine days,_ Jason thought recalling the myth of Tartarus. They were falling for nine days straight into a seemingly endless dark pit. Jason closed his eyes, reeling from the fear of falling. It was ironic being the son of the skies. He was glad to be on solid ground for once. Jason glanced at Reyna as she turned, placing her hand against the stone wall before walking deeper into the abyss.

“Do you know where we’re going?” Jason asked, trying to fill the suffocating silence. Her back was rigid and stern like a Roman’s commander as she bravely walked ahead. Jason frowned looking at the familiar sight. He always seemed to be a few steps behind Reyna, always chasing after her.

“Oh sure, let me just pull out my handy-dandy Tartarus map.” Reyna replied sarcastically. Jason’s electric blue eyes narrowed out of frustration. She’s been like this for a whole hour, deflecting his questions with biting replies. Fed up, Jason reached out, grabbing her elbow. The girl reacted instantly, pulling her dagger out of its sheath, angling it precariously underneath his chin. Jason was expecting it, grabbing her wrist and twisted it until the weapon fell harmlessly in his hand. “What do you want, Grace?” Her words were full concealed controlled rage.

“I want you to treat me like a partner, Ramirez!” Jason shouted back, feeling frustrated with her. For a split second, a hint of pain crossed Reyna’s eyes before fading into a cold icy gaze. “What’s wrong, Reyna?” He asked in a softer tone. That set her off as she grabbed the front of his shirt, slamming him against the wall in seconds. She pulled the dagger out of his hand, toying with the weapon as she glowered at him.

“What’s wrong?” She repeated in a condescending tone. “You want to know ‘what’s wrong?’? Some blond jackass can’t get over his hero complex and jumped into a place worse than the underworld to rescue me. Do you have any idea what you just did, Jason? You’re one of the freaking seven? Savior of our world. Why are you here with me?” Jason stared at Reyna; this is the closest they’ve been since the quest started. Tiny flecks of gold dotted her dark eyes. A small beauty mark sat on her left cheek, nearly unnoticeable. Jason almost forgot those little details about her. “No spider web dragged you down.”

“Reyna…” he whispered soft before noticing a slight movement behind her. “Move!” Reyna did one better, whirling around and burying her golden dagger into the monster’s gut. It hissed before painfully dissolving into a pile of ash. She straightened up, sweeping a bit of her midnight locks out of her hair before turning back to him. “What you did was foolish.” Jason said, returning to the topic at hand.

“What I did was necessary.” Reyna fired back. “Or would it be better if we allowed Percy and Annabeth fall into this?” She gestured to their surrounds, the all consuming darkness, the stagnant air and this looming sense of eyes watching their every movement. Reyna was unafraid as she glared into the shadows, tempting something to jump out and test her.

“Necessary?” Jason repeated as he bend down, picking up his fallen shield and attaching it to his back. His fingers found the cool rough surface of his gladius. He wanted to swing it at the thickheaded girl like when they were younger. A time where actions would solve their disputes instead of words. “You think Percy and Annabeth could live with themselves if you died?”

“Why do you think Argo II didn’t fall out of the sky when I stepped on?” Jason blinked, not sure where the sudden change of topic came from. With Reyna, there was always a purpose with her words. A skill they’ve both picked up from hours of debates and arguments in the Senate. “Why were eight demigods allowed to sail towards Greece when only seven were needed for the prophecy? Think Jason, I know you’re not stupid.” Jason took a moment, considering her twisted logic. _You don’t mean…_ he wondered, connecting the faint dots. Reyna must have recognized the look in his eyes as she spoke again. “I was never supposed to reach Greece.”

“No, no, Reyan. That’s not ok.” He denied. The female praetor met his gaze as Jason slowly remembered the series of events that lead to their current predicament.

The floor was cracking when they moved the Athena Parthenos into Argo II. Annabeth and Percy fell with Archane as she tried to drag the daughter of Athena in. Percy grabbed a ledge, dangling precariously on the edge of the huge consuming pit which led to the pits of Tartarus. Reyna, always fast and resourceful, ran towards the Greek couple, tossing a piece of Archane’s lingering silk strands to the pair. He and Frank ran over to assist her as they pulled the couple up. As soon as Annabeth’s foot safely landed on the solid ground, a violent roar erupted from the pit, shaking the ground. Reyna quickly shoved the couple away from the edge but she wasn’t fast enough. **I demand a sacrifice!** A dark voice commanded as more tiles fractured, right underneath Reyan’s feet. The brave girl gasped as she fell, trying to grab anything. Her dark eyes were wide with fear. Jason closed his eyes, remembering the frantic screams of Hazel and Piper and the shop gasps of Leo and Frank. He didn’t think in that moment, he just reacted. Jason ran, jumping off the edge and summoned the wind to propel him down, trying to catch up to the rapidly falling girl. As he fell, deeper and deeper into the pit, the air grew heavy and the wind disappeared completely. He knew at that moment, he couldn’t fly back up. His only thought was reaching Reyna in that moment. _Because I wasn’t going to leave her alone again._

“I’m a pawn, Jason.” The boy looked up, reeling from his internal realization. The girl in front of him, the girl who’s been fighting her entire life, looked so resigned. She looked tired in her golden armor over her purple hoodie and jean shorts. Her hair was falling out of its braid in soft curls. Blood and dust matted her face like a warrior princess. But there was a sense of powerlessness in her eyes so prompt anyone could see it. “My whole life has been leading up to this moment. I should be the only one here.” She looked angry and fierce as she spoke her next words. Jason liked that look a lot more. “And now I have to get your sorry ass out.”

_You’re not a pawn,_ Jason wanted to say but he already knew her reaction. She would let out a sarcastic laugh before turning around and walking away. Jason clenched his fists though; allowing the silence to consume them and despair to seep into their bones. _But now you have a purpose to fight. A purpose to live._ Jason thought, reminding himself the girl in front of him wasn’t going to give up. He knew he made the right choice, leaping in after her. “On the upside, you won’t die of boredom,” Jason said instead, taking the lead for once. A confused expression crossed her face before a tiny smile tugged at her lips as they walked deeper into the shadows.

“Since we’re going to die here anyways,” Jason could practically feel Reyna’s steely gaze against his head as they continued walking. “We might as well make it a little fun. You have to have some secrets you want to tell me.” Reyna’s silence was the only reply Jason needed. He could clearly see in his mind her ‘what the hell?’ expression which brought a smile to his face. “I’ll start. I’ve once dunk Octavian’s toothbrush in the toilets.”

“You what?” Reyna gasped, trying to stifle a chuckle. Jason nodded his head and elaborated. He, Dakota and Bobby sneaked into the First cohort’s bunks, stole Octavian’s toothbrush and dunk them into the toilets. They watched, trying not to smile too widely, when the blond augur brushed his teeth without a second thought. Jason smiled as Reyna laughed into her shoulder, trying to hide the fact. Her soft chuckles bounced off the walls making the pit less scary. She took a deep breath, twisting her fingers before speaking. “I’ve hide your lucky t-shirt before war games.”

“What?” Jason gasped looking at the girl who had the decency to look a little sheepish. “No wonder we lost so many times against the Fourth. You sabotaged us!” Jason and Reyna looked at each other before laughing at how ridiculous they sounded. It was the first time they laughed together in a while. Jason missed it. The grim mood seemed to fade away as they traded little petty secrets.

“I used to give you decaf coffee instead of regular when we worked late.”

“I was the one who put honey in Gwen’s shampoo bottle on April fool’s day, not Dakota who she originally thought.”

“I’ve lost Aurum in San Francisco. I’ve spent the whole day looking for him and thought he was gone. I brought you a bouquet of flowers and jellybeans to apologize but he was already back at camp. Little bugger.”

“I stole bites of your brownies when you weren’t looking.” Reyna confessed, smiling into her hands.

“I know.” Jason replied, recalling those late nights at the Principia. Their knees would bump together as hands would brush when they passed papers back and forth. Her breath would smell like chocolate and bits of crumbs were liner on her lips. “Dakota, Bobby and I would chase guys away who were trying to hit on you and Gwen.” Reyna looked at him and Jason’s mouth just ran on autopilot. “We’ve just turned fourteen and guys from other cohorts were trying to get friendly with Gwen. Dakota noticed and mentioned I should watch out for you. Not like you can’t take care of yourself. As friends… I’ll shut up now.” He finished lamely, feeling the brush creep onto his face. _Why am I spilling this secret?_ Reyna chuckled softly but Jason didn’t dare to turn around as see her face. He just focused on his footsteps as they walked towards the red glow in the distance.

“I’ve pushed you away after Charleston because I was stubborn.” Reyna’s voice was soft, nearly disappeared into the darkness but he could hear it clear like a bell. “That ghost we were chasing was Venus. She gave me this look, something between pity and remorse. She said, ‘oh dear. You’re going to be part of my most tragic love story.’ I wanted to punch her, to push her away and rebel. I was not going to be a tragic love story. That’s why I’ve acted odd around you. You were my closest friend and also the one who could hurt me the most. I guess it didn’t help in the end.”

Jason wasn’t sure what to say to her after those words. Reyna was impossible to read most of the time. Her ability to separate work and pleasure was uncanny. It made her unapproachable at times. But there are moments like these were her shields were down, allowing him to see the girl underneath the stone cold praetor façade, the girl he was so fond of.

“You’re not the only one at fault.” Jason admitted, filling the quiet as he remembered those long hours on Argo II, tiptoeing around each other. When Reyna was gradually opening up to the group, Jason was keeping himself busy with his relationship with Piper. But she was always a constant there. When he heard Reyna’s distinct laugh at one of Leo’s lame jokes or noticed the frown on her forehead when she’s working out a difficult problem, there was this tug, a familiar tug pulling him towards her like when they were younger. Reyna is such a huge important presence in his life; Jason couldn’t fathom her missing. Reyna didn’t fit neatly in a category. She never was just a friend, even a best friend. But he couldn’t love her, right? He’s in love with Piper, easy adoring Piper. But maybe love isn’t about being easy? Maybe there has to be struggles along the way because the hard times just make the tender moments that much sweeter.

Jason looked as Reyna walked past him, point into the distance. There was a door shape outline against the dim red glow. In the soft light, Reyna was beautiful with ash and blood smeared over her. There was glee in her eyes as she wiped her forehead. Her lips were moving but Jason couldn’t hear her words. All he could think was what an amazing girl he almost lost. “Jason, that has to be the Doors of Death. We can leave, Jason.” Jason reached out, grabbing her hand. She smiled at him, the smile that touches her eyes and just makes her glow. He stepped forward, gently brushing her cheek. “Jason…” Reyna asked in a breathy voice as his fingers caressed her lower lip.

“I should have kissed you.” He whispered, staring at her luscious lips and dark eyes as he lowered his head just a fraction. The sound of nails scrapping against the stone rippled through the air. Jason and Reyna reacted quickly, pulling out their gladius and turned towards the haunting sound. A pair of blood-red eyes stared at them from the darkness before creeping forward. It was hideous with huge bat-like wings and large talon-like claws. “Do you know what that is?” Jason whispered as he pulled out his shield.

“I don’t want to find out. Run!” Reyna ordered as the thing lunged at them. Jason grabbed her arm, pulling them both out of the way before running down the hill, towards the door. The monster let out a piercing cry as it chased after the two demigods. Jason pounded his sneaker-clad shoes against the ground as they ran. He could hear more scrapping of claws against the stone. There were more and they were gradually surrounding them. His fingers instinctively tightened around Reyna’s as they dove, barely dodging one of the monster’s talons. “Jason, duck!”

Jason barely ducked in time as Reyna kicked the monster in the face. A second one lunged out towards Reyna but Jason pulled his shield up. The force pushed Jason back into Reyna. His arms wrapped around her shoulders as they rolled away, Jason’s body protecting Reyna. “Shit,” Jason exclaimed as another aria lunged out at him, barely defecting the attack with his shield. The female spirit hissed inches away from his face. Reyna reached quickly from her spot tucked underneath Jason, jabbing her sword through the monster’s belly. It hissed and exploded into a cloud of dust. A silhouette appeared in its place, looking just like the Titan Krois, before lunging into Reyna. “Reyna!” She screamed her body shaking violently before she wrapped her arms around herself. The girl was gasping for breath as she gazed at her hands. There were deep burn marks like lightning traveled through her sword into her body. _Like when I killed Krois._ Jason thought for a fraction of a second before another Arae appeared. Jason shoved it with his shield, grabbing Reyna’s shaky hands. “Comeon, Rey! We need to move!”

The female cursed spirits wouldn’t leave the two alone, stalking them like wolves after an injured prey. Jason tried to remember the myths of Arae as he ran, fending them off with only his shield. Reyna was half-leaning on him. “You can’t…” she gasped as she looked at him with weary dark eyes, still running despite being electrocuted. “If you kill them…” _they curse you with a death of a foe._ Jason’s mind finished with dread. He glanced down where Reyna’s armor was parted. The spot where he drove his sword into Krios body, the kill shot, was slowly turning red. “Looks like I’m made out of tougher stuff than a Titan.” Reyna kidded despite flinching out of pain.

“You can’t die on me, Rey. You’re not allowed to!” Jason shouted as they stumbled into the river Acheron. The Arae stopped, flapping their wings as they watched the two appear on the other side. Their deadly red eyes zeroed in on the girl who was gasping for breath. “Reyna, we’re almost there. You promised. You said you’ll get me through the Doors of Death. You can’t die before that.” Reyna’s lips curled into a smile before nodding her head. A violent scream erupt behind them from the main Arae as it sailed over the river, diving towards them.

Jason knocked it back before another appeared. Reyna tackled Jason out of the way, staggering as they ran for the double doors. Jason’s fingers reached out and squeezed Reyna’s hand which she returned the favor. The door was daunting with chains tying it down the entrance. A tiny sliver of the door was open, revealing the world just outside. “It’s open…” Reyna whispered, astonished they might actually make it. Jason tugged her forward. That was when all hell broke loose. Monsters appeared out of nowhere. The Roman pair ran through the crowd of monsters, slashing and stabbing through the chaos before a huge Arae appeared in front of them. “Don’t!” Reyna shouted, pushing Jason out of the way before he could slice the monster. His weapon and shield clanged against the ground as he skidded across the ground, feet away from the Doors of Death.

“Jason!!” Jason turned his head, seeing fuzzy images before seeing his friends. Percy and Frank stood at the door, trying to reach through. Behind them were the girls, Annabeth and Hazel shouted over Frank’s broad shoulders. Leo and Piper stood behind Percy, waving him frantically. Piper’s hypnotic eyes gazed at him longingly. “JASON!!” She screamed.

“Piper…” he whispered, momentary distracted. A firm grip grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him up. Jason expected to see a monster but froze when he saw it was Reyna. There was a determined set in her jaw as she looked at Jason. He knew her mind was made up. “Reyna, NO!” The girl didn’t listen to him, pushing him through the Doors of Death. Jason fell through backwards, reaching for the strong girl. He felt strong arms grabbing him but Jason’s eyes were focused on Reyna. “REYNAAAA! GO THROUGH!!” Instead of listening to him, Reyna bent down, picking up his gladius and shield, turning towards the hordes of monsters. “Reyna, don’t you dare?! Let me go!!” Jason shouted, struggling against Percy’s and Frank’s firm grip. He tried to buckle the guys off, ignoring the familiar feelings of Piper’s soft hands against his shoulders. His best friend was going to sacrifice herself. “Reyna, don’t do it!! REYNA!!”

Reyna turned, looking at the seven. Her chin was held up high as she tightened her grip on the round golden shield and his gladius. Her beautiful face looked impassive but Jason could see the fear, longing but determination. Jason shook his head, still screaming and struggling. He can’t leave her. Not again. Her lips moved as she spoke but Jason didn’t want to hear the words. He wanted her here with him. “Keep him out of trouble, Percy.” There was a sad smile on her lips as she gazed at the seven before locking eyes with Jason.

“You should have kissed me.” She whispered only to Jason seconds before the door shut.

“REYNAAAAAAAAA!” Jason shouted, anguish evident in his words. Frank and Percy dropped him and he fell to the ground. He pounded the door relentlessly, knowing she wouldn’t open it unless it was safe. “I’m going to save you, Reyna. I swear.” He promised, looking at the door with unwavering eyes. “Just wait for me.”


End file.
